Dragon Ball Adventures
by XoSpectator4
Summary: This is the story of a young saiyan (the last of his kind), two cyborgs (or androids) and a crazy adventure which starts at the World Martial Arts Tournament..Please review and I hope you all enjoy this story
1. Meeting 18

In the middle of the Badlands, a young man age 23 stands on top of a large rock formation looking out at the horizon. His dark red jacket flowing in the wind as he runs his hand through his spiky jet black hair. His blue tee shirt and tattered black jeans move a bit with the wind as it flows.

"Alright...time to see what else I can do" He says as he flies up into the air at mach 20 speed and soars across the skyline

"Okay Asper, let's raise that power level" He says to himself with a smile as he lands in the middle of the Badlands and chrages up his ki.

He looks over at a few large formations and raise one hand to the sky as his ki flows through his body and up into that hand. It forms a yellow ball of energy in his hand that soon beings to expand to the size of a beach ball.

"Alright here we go! Spirit Grenade!" He says as he throws the ball of ki at the formations causing a large explosion that destroys the rocks.

"Haha nice!" He says as he sits down on a rock and sighs as he looks to the sky "Hmmm...Last of the saiyans...wow...what a title." He says referring to himself."I can;t believe its been 19 years since the Last Martial Arts Tournament...hmmm Imma enter this one and win it to buy a house and maybe even get a girl!" He says as he flies up and at mach 50 takes off to East City.

He lands on the sidewalk and begins to walk around the city until he reaches his destination. With a smile stretched across his face he opens the door to a bakery and walks to the counter ringing the bell on the counter for help. "Hmmm wonder where the workers are" He says as a blonde haired woman walks to the counter

He looks up at her and feels his heart skip a beat as he notices her beautiful hair, her icy yet somewhat comforting blue eyes, and the smirk she carried on her face."Wow...um I mean...Hi! I am Asper!"

He says nervously as the woman looks at him with a smile "Well then it is nice to meet you Asper...I am Lazuli but everyone calls me...18." She says as she holds her hand out and he quickly takes it shaking it.

"What a beautiful name" Asper says as his eyes begin to wander when suddenly she claps her hands bringing his attention back up to her face

"S...sorry" He says sheepishly as he scratches his head. "So um...can I please have two cinnamon Buns?" He asks 18 and she smiles reaching over to a glass case containing several baked goods. She opens the door to it and pulls out two cinnamon buns in a napkin, wraps them up, and places them in a bag handing the bag to Asper.

He smiles as he searches his pockets _'PLEASE TELL ME I HAVE SOME CHANGE!'_ He shouts in his mind as he searches but stops when 18 speaks "You don't have to worry..its on the house" She says smiling. He looks up at her "Thank you so much 18" He smiles as he waves to her and exits the shop.

18 Smiles still as a young man who looks just like her walks in with black hair. "Hey did you just give those away?" He asks

"Yeah 17 I did..He was cute..." She says turning to face her twin brother.

"Yeah well cute doesn't keep this place running" He says as he walks back into the back area of the bakery. She sighs and stands there waiting for the next customer.

 **Back with Asper**

He walks down the street in glee as he devours the two cinnamon buns and rounds a corner walking to the Martial Arts Tournament arena and signing up. He smiles and flies away heading back to the Badlands aka the place he calls home.

"This tournament is sure to be FULL of amazing fighters! I got to do my best and win it!" He says as he lands with a crash and lies down on a rock slab.

 **Meanwhile with 18 and 17**

The twins run through the streets in a hurry "Come on 18 we gotta hurry!" 17 Says as he kicks it into full gear and runs faster skidding to a stop once reaching his destination. 18 ran up next to him a few seconds later "Chill out its not like they're gonna close up soon" She says as she walks to the desk where two men were accepting sign up sheets from people.

"Hello there my brother and I are here to sign up for the world Martial Arts Tournament" 18 Says with a smile as she begins to fill out one of the sheets as 17 walks up next to her and grabs one

"Yes winning this would be most helpful for our little business." He says as he and 18 hand the men their sign up sheets and the run off once again heading towards and apartment complex in the heart of the city.

They walk up to a door and head inside as 18 yawns and walks in another direction "I'm beat..gonna go hit the hay" She says

"Cool." 17 replies as he sits on the couch and turns on the tv getting lost in a childish television program

18 rolls her eyes and walks off to her room

 **Back in the Badlands**

Asper is now charging up his ki best he can as he prepares a new attack. He sends a large beam of ki towards a giant rock formation destroying it entirely. "Badland Beam!" He yells.."Nah that was lame...how about...Enerbeam! Or...Power Wave!...Yeah! Power Wave it is!" He says with a smile as he sits down on a rock

"Tomorrow...I show the world just what I can do"

He smiles and lays back on the rock, knowing that tomorrow will be a good day. For tomorrow he will begin the greatest adventure of his life

* * *

 _ **HEY HEY HEY GUYS! I am back with a new story and I really really hope you dudes and dudettes like it! yeaaaaaah! ;-; please feel free to review to your hearts content.**_


	2. Asper vs Steel

Asper flew full speed ahead as he zoomed across the skyline and entered East City and landed with a crash as he walked toward the Arena. He smirked and stretched his legs and back "This should be fun!" He says as he runs into the place heading to an area for the fighters who are getting ready for the first round.

"Wow there's so many people here" He remarks as he looks arund. His eyes light up and he smiles when he look over and sees a familiar face. He runs over to the person laughing a bit "Hey hey 18!" He yells as he reaches her.

18 whips her head around and smiles when she sees Asper "Hey there Asper I didn't know you were going to be in the tournament too!" She says happily as 17 nudges her gentlywith his elbow. She turns a bit annoyed and looks in between the two men "Asper this is my twin brother Lapis, but people usually call him 17"

Asper smiles and holds out his hand to 17 "Nice to meet ya 17" He says as 17 shakes his hand

"You too Asper...so...how much of a chance do you think you have?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Meh a pretty good chance...that is if my training pays off" He replies as he looks around at the competitors and then back to the twins. He smiles and stretches his arms into the air.

"Hmph...well this is interesting" 17 says as he looks at a board "I have to fight someone named Tigre and 18 you'll be fighting a warrior named Rose...Asper you will be facing someone named Steel" He says with a smirk.

18 Looks up in boredom "Rose? I believe I have heard of her" she says to her brother

"Yeah me too...Isn't she like a Chinese Bandit or something?" Asper asks as he reads over the board.

"Yeah...which is weird...if she's a bandit why would she come to a public fighting event? Shouldn't the cops be after her?" 18 asks as she scans the crowd of fighters

"Yeah I think they should...wonder why they'd let her in" 17 replies

"Alright fighters! Its time for the First round!" the announcer shouts as he speaks into a microphone causing almost everyone to jump

"Jeez he's loud" says Asper as he holds one of his ears for a moment.

"Allllright! Our first match will be...Asper vs Steel!" The announcer yells as Asper smiles and a large man who looked to be a body builder walks over with an ugly grin on his face. Asper looked at him...His black muscle shirt stretched to its limits, His blue jeans with a few rips in them, his steel toe boots and the chain around his neck as well as his blonde crew cut and sunglasses.

Steel looked down at Asper "You're my opponent Huh?!" He says in a thick Russian accent.

"Yep!" Asper replies with a smile.

Steel laughs loudly and slaps Asper on his back knocking him forward a bit. "Then may the best man win eh?!" He shouts as he makes his way to the ring. Asper smiles and follows behind him entering the ring.

Asper looks around and smiles "Alright! I can tell this is gonna be tough!" He says as he gets into a fighting stance.

Steel nods his head in agreement and cracks his knuckles. He turns as the announcer yells "FIGHT!" The crowd goes wild with cheers as Steel jumps high into the air and lands with a thud right in front of Asper. He lets out a loud roar and brings his fist down on top of Asper.

With a quick movement Asper grabs the large hand and swings him around and tosses him up a few feet into the air watching as crashes down. Steel stands up and wipes his mouth "Okay you are strong too! Well let me show you why they call me Steel!" he yells as his skin begins to turn silver and metallic. He lets out a huge roar and looks at Asper who has a look of shock on his face "Oh man! This doesn't look too good!" Yells the announcer

Asper smirks and speeds over at mach 9 delivering a barrage of punches to Steel's chest and sighs when he sees that the attack didn't even faze him.

Steel roars and punches Asper in the stomach sending him flying (literally) He gets a grip and stops in mid air flying over to Steel and charging his ki into his hand. He delivers a powerful punch to his chest which once again does nothing to him "Dammit!"

He attempts to backflip away but his plan is stopped when Steel grabs his leg and swings him throwing him across the ring. He quickly recovers and begins to charge up his ki into his hands. He turns and sends a massive blast of energy at Steel "POWER WAVE!" He yells as he launches the attack which hits Steel but does not move the large man.

Steel winces and goes on the offensive once again lunging at Asper and tackling him to the ground. He raises his large fist and brings it down with a booming crash into Asper's face. He then continues the attack and speeds up to an unbelievable pace as he delivers the painful blows. Asper is left virtually helpless until he charges up his ki into his hands and grabs Steel's hand. He pushes him off with all of his strength and throws a ball of ki at him "SPIRIT GRENADE!" He shouts as the ball hits Steel and explodes hurting him.

Steel looks up angrily and rushes over to attack. Asper ducks down and speeds across to the opposite side of the arena and charges his ki once again sending it throughout his entire body. He uses all of his ki and sends it into his hands and feet ready to do some damage. He then speeds over at mach 30 and delivers a barrage of Ki charged punches and kicks to Steel clearly doing some damage as he groans loudly in pain.

Asper then flies up into the air about 100 feet and using thhe ki in his hands and feet transfers it to one hand and shouts "Now this...I call this my MIGHTY FIST!" He yells as he zooms down and punches Steel in the head with his ki charged fist knocking him out of his metallic state. He lands and looks at him then delivers several powerful punches to Steel which send him flying out of the ring

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" yells the announcer as he points at Steel "Steel is unable to carry on and has been disqualified." He turns and points at Asper "Therefore the winner of this round is...Asper!"

The crowd cheers and jumps with glee, satisfied with the match as Asper walks over to Steel and holds out his hand to which Steel happily takes it and stands up "It seems the best man did win" The large man says with a laugh.

"Hey I'm no better than the next guy" Asper replies as he begins to laugh aswell "But you put up an amazing fight..I'd love to fight you again sometime"

"And I would very much enjoy facing you too!" Replied Steel as he and Asper walked out of the arena and to the back area where they join 17 and 18

"Well I gotta say...that was pretty rad" Says a smirking 17 as the two men walk over

"Haha yeah it was" Comes 18 as she looks at Asper "Nice job out there."

"Haha thanks" He says as he scratches his head sheepishly and turns to look at the arena.

' _So far so good'_ He thinks to himself.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen...our next match is... 18 vs Rose!"

* * *

 _ **Got a bit bored earlier and I figured why not write out the next chapter please let me know how you feel and review :D I greatly appreciate it guys!**_


	3. 1817 Vs RoseTigre

Asper, Steel and 17 all turn towards 18 "Good luck sis!" 17 says patting her back and turning to look towards the arena.

Asper smiles and watches 18 walk out to the arena "Hmm hope she can do this" He says as 17 walks over to him "Hmph I'm sure she can" He says as he looks out at the arena watching as A woman with blue hair dressed in a dark purple and red karate gi walks into the arena,two sais holstered on her back ,a pair of bolas on her belt, and a few smoke pellets in a pouch on the belt

"So thats Rose the Bandit" Steel says as he crosses his arms and smirks "Hopefully she is tough enough"

"Yeah otherwise 18's gonna wreck her" 17 says as Asper yawns and looks around

"Hmm...maybe she has some surprises up her sleeves" He says as he walks closer to see the arena better.

 **OUT IN THE ARENA**

18 crosses her arms and watches as the woman before her glares at her and finally speaks "So you're my opponent? Very well then" Rose says as she takes a fighting stance

18 rolls her eyes and takes her stance waiting for the announcer's the announcer yells into his microphone ''Competitors ready, FIGHT!'' With this being said Rose wastes no time in attacking 18 and she runs towards her at an unelievable speed catching her off guard, she delivers a strong and swift kick to her side causing her to clench in in slight pain.

18 turns around with an angry expression and attempts to grab Rose but to no avail as Rose speeds around her and kicks her forward. 18 flies up into the air and sends a barrage of ki blasts down at her opponent. Rose, seeing the ki blasts move as if they were in slow motion, easily dodges each blast and jumps high into the air grabbing onto 18. She smirks and blasts 18 in the stomach with her ki and then lands back in the arena. 18 winces at the pain and lands with a crash. She tands and creates yet another barrage of ki blasts. Rose sighs ''Again?'' she asks as she begins to dodge the blasts. 18 instantly disappears and reappears behind Rose, kicking her into the barrage causing all the ki blasts to explode in a chain reaction. This leads to Rose falling to the ground in pain.

18 spares no time in charging her ki into another barrage and then launching an additional beam behind it. Rose stands up, slowly, only to be taken by surprise as this second barrage hits her. She manages to stay up just long enough to be hit by the beam and sent flying to the edge of the arena. She kip ups and charges her own ki sending it all to her feet. She then sped around 18 at lightspeed creating a large wind vortex that 18 was caught in and flung around. The vortex tore apart papers, clothing, the arena even and when it finally died down, 18 was left tossed into the wall of the outer arena just infront of the stands. Rose stood triumphant and laughed and waved happily before zipping over to 18 and holding her hand out to her.

18 looks up and smirks taking Rose's hand and standing up ''You were pretty good, Bandit''she remarks as Rose pulls down her mask which covered her mouth and smiled

''As were you, 18..I would very much enjoy facing you again'' She says as she accompanies 18 in heading to the back area where they are greeted by the others.

Asper and 17 rush over to 18's side Asper asking her ''Are you alright?!''

18 replies with a smirk ''Yeah yeah, I'm fine...just need a bit of rest thats all...that fight took quite a bit out of me''

17 smirks and looks at his sister ''I'll say she totally kicked your ass,sis''

Upon hearing this 18 spared no time in kicking her brother in the shin causing him to wince in pain ''H-hey!'' he yells at her

She blows a strand of hair out her face and crosses her arms ''I can still kick your ass any day bro'' She says as she turns and looks out at the arena.

The announcer calls out the next combatants ''Lets here it for 17 and Tigre.''

17 walks out into the arena and smiles as he looks out at the crowd. He turns and looks as his opponent walks up. The man glares at 17 and grins evilly, showing off his fangs.

The mans orange hair was spiked up. He had coal eyes and wore a vest made of tiger fur. His fingernails were sharpened into claws and his boots were made of leather, matching his pants. He snarled and took a strange stance. He got on his hands and feet as if he were a tiger about to strike

17 stood there and looked at him, baffled by his choice of stance. Once the announcer instructed them to begin, Tigre wasted no time in pounching forward and onto 17. He clawed at his face leaving several cuts. 17 grabbed him by his wrists and thrw him into the air, waiting for him to come down. Once he came down, 17 grabbed him by his vest and spun around at mach 3, making Tigre dizzy in the procees. He released him and sent him flying towards the edge of the arena.

Tigre latched onto the floor and lunged high into the ari. He dropped back down and slashed 17 across the back, ripping his shirt in the process. ''Are you serious, dude?!'' 17 yells as he turns around and holds his hand infront of the charges his ki into his hand and sends a blast of ki towards Tigre. Tigre backflips out of the way and lets out a roar as he pounces on 17 and furiously slashes up his chest.

17 winces in pain and kicks him high into the air. He then sends a barrage of ki blasts at him as he falls back down. Tigre is hit by the barrage and caught in a large explosion as he crashes back down and hits the arena floor with a loud thud.

The announcer finally calls it after a count to 10 "The winner is 17!'' He yells as most of the crowd shouts and cheers. The rest of the crowd only looks on with looks of terror and concern for Tigre. Tigre twitches a bit as 17 walks past him ''Hmph...stop being a baby why don't ya!" He says as he heads to the back area.


	4. We can work it out

As the next match began, Asper, 17, 18, Steel and Rose walked off from the back area of the arena and into the common area of the arena. Asper's stomach grumbles loudly "Yep...Need food" he says as 17 and Steel look over to him.  
17 then speaks up "Yeah I could go for something to eat too" and Steel nodded his head "I hear of great restaurant around the corner...We should go and check it out" Steel says as his stomach grumbles as well. Asper then let's out a loud yell of anguish as he realised something he had forgotten. "I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" He yelled loudly, cashing 17 and Steel to cover their ears. 17 yelled over to him "DON'T WORRY!" As Asper finally calmed down and a smile lit up his face "Really 17?!" 17 merely nodded at his friend "Yeah Im sure I've got enough money"

12 Bowls of Noodles, 23 rice cakes and 17 bento boxes of sushi later ––––—  
17 lay with his head down against the table in the restaurant.. he still couldn't believe Asper could eat this much. He pulled out his wallet and searched through it then slammed his head down in anguish "I'm gonna be in debt" he says sadly as he looks over at Asper who was STILL EATING 17 kicked his food from his hand and they all watched as the bowl of Noodles went flying through the air and landed perfectly on the table next to theirs "STOP EATING BEFORE I HAVE TO TAKE OUT A LOAN!" Asper's eyes were wide but returned to normal as he apologized "Woah dude, I'm really sorry about this 17...I can get carried away when it comes to food" 17 let's out a sigh as he looks to the floor "Just get ready to help me clean dishes...Cause that's what we're gonna be stuck doing" he said as Steel walked over to them and patted their backs "Oh please comrades, we will get this task done quickly and easily" his smile seemed to reassure the both of them as they headed to the register. Just as 17 predicted they were stuck doing hard labor to pay off their debts. "Alright fellas, we've got one hour before we have to be back for the semi-finals..." 17 says as he sets an alarm on his phone and sets it down on a counter. He then grabs a mop and dips into a bucket of water, to mop up the floor of the restaurant.  
While 17 mopped, Asper was on delivery duty. As he soared over Orange Star City with over 25 plates and boxes of food, he enjoyed the ride but made sure to keep at a steady speed. Mach 1 was working out just great right now as he slowed down and landed Infront of a small house in the middle of the city. As he knocked on the door, he hummed a happy tune and soon the door opened "Deliver from Launch's Lunch Rush" he said with a smile as the burly man at the door glared at him "Where's the usual delivery girls? Ya know the blonde with the attitude and the sweet one with the dark blue hair?" Asper tapped his foot a bit "I'm delivering for Launch today dude." He then checks the order and picks up two boxes "That'll be 15 zeni" he told the man. The man reached into his wallet and pulled out some money, then handed to Asper and received his food. Asper fished some change from a pouch on his waist and handed it to him before flying off. "One down, 17 more to go...Speaking of 17 I wonder how he's doing"

Meanwhile

17 ducked and dodged the plates that were went flying towards his head from the owner/head chef Launch. She was in a bad mood as of right now signified by her hair being blonde instead of blue "Jesus woman calm down! It's me , 17! I didn't have enough money to pay so you put me and my friends to work?" He yelled at her as Launch shouted "Not ringing a bell bucko! Now get outta my restaurant!" 17's eyes were wide in fear as he spun the broom around the palm of his hand, as if he were using a bo staff. He then spun it faster in a helicopter fashion causing each plate that was "launch"ed his way to be broken apart with ease. "Alright , alright I'll get outta here!" He yelled back to her. She suddenly yelled even louder than before "WELL NOW YOU GOTTA PAY FOR MY CHINA!"  
17's head hung low as he let out a sigh "I really hope Steel is doing a better job than me"

Meanwhile

Steel stood in the kitchen doing his best to follow the traditional Japanese recipes Launch had left behind for him to go off of. He had already gotten 25 orders since he started working and had filled out 9 of them. "This is much harder than I thought" he says as a pot begins to boil over "My noodles!" He yells as he rushes over and removes the top. He then turns down the heat and laughs heartily. "Easy work eh!"  
As he laughs, he fails to notice his rice cakes burning in the oven, until the oven sparks up and catches fire. His eyes widen as he rushes over. The smoke and the flames had already spread throughout half of the kitchen. He quickly entered his steel form and ripped the door to the oven off its hinges then pulled the pan out. The sprinkler system had kicked in by then and the water began to cover his body as well as the floor. He let out an anguished sigh.  
"I really hope comrade Aster has better luck than us"

Over Orange Star City

Asper flew at Mach 5, having one plate left to deliver "TOOOOO EASY!" He yelled as a flock of birds flew behind him, attempting to steal the food "HOW ARE THESE BIRDS SO FAST?!"

Aster entered to think quick, and what could be quicker than a cloud? He looked ahead and flew directly through the biggest cloud he could find and slowed to a stop, hiding there until the birds flew off. After waiting for a few minutes, Asper took off and made the final drop off. "Have a great day!" He tells his last customer as he flies off towards the restaurant. When he arrives he finds the place to be a total wreck. Part of it burned, glass and smashed plates littering the floor, water everywhere. As he walked to the kitchen he found 17 and Steel being yelled at by a very , very ,very angry Launch. The thing that scared Asper, was the fact that she wasn't even in blonde mode. Asper walked over "Um...Deliveries are done" 


	5. The tide turns 17 faces Rose

Asper, 17 , and Steel were swiftly tossed out of the restaurant leaving the blue haired owner fuming as she looked around at all the damage they had done to her establishment. She moved towards the back area and her foot grazed a shattered piece of China lying on the floor next to the register. She gave out a sigh of sadness as she picked I up and stared at it, remembering when she had first setup this restaurant. Thanks to that group she had to remodel the whole thing- wait.

That's when something lit up in her eyes and she got an idea. She can make insurance claims on the things that had been destroyed and, with that money, Launch could remodel the whole restaurant. At the thought of this , she spun on her heel and smiled brightly as he headed out of the door.

Once out into the street, she looked around for the men that she had just thrown out- to thank them for destroying her place. But they had been no where to be found. She huffed lightly upon seeing the empty streets and headed back inside "They said something about a tournament...Oh, I'll bet they're in the World Martial Arts Tournament today!" She said excitedly as she rushed to the kitchen.

¥¥ MËĀNWHĪLĒ ¥¥

17 looked down at the city as he , Asper , and Steel soared offer it at breakneck speeds. He sighed in annoyance and looked to his friends "You think we should go back later? That gal seemed awful upset and I'd have to leave things like that"

Asper nodded as he heard this and turned towards his friend "Yeah, I know. She was so upset when she threw us out. We'd better go back after the tournament to at least try to make amends for what we've done." Steel soared on his left side with an abrupt grunt and a nod in agreement with what had been said.

And that was that, they'd return later. But for now they're primary focus was the tournament. 17 began to land as his water soaked green shirt stuck to his skin. The cold breeze that rolled through every so often was not helping the situation as it made the hairs on the man's stomach stand on end. But he'd have to ignore that for now, because they'd just reached the gate leading to the stadium. "Alright guys...this is going to determine so much...so good luck to you 17 , and if we face each other eventually do not hold back'' Asper says as Steel smiles and 17 crosses his arms, giving a nod

"I'd never hold back against you bozo" he says with a smirk as he gives a friendly punch to Steel's left arm and heads inside. Steel looks down at Asper "Comrade Seventeen is correct...there will be no holding back from him my friend. And he'd be wise not to hold back against you...given I made that mistake and was caput in the preliminary rounds." He holds out a fist, which Asper happily meets and the two fist bump. The fist bump is packed with so much energy that it creates a small shockwave that ripples throughout the courtyard and shakes the bearings of the gate a bit.

The three await the announcement of the first round of the Semi-Finals , the anticipation coursing through each of their veins. Asper had to win this, he simply had to. If he did, he wouldn't have to worry about sleeping on rocks and searching for food again.

Steel needed to win in order to fund his Auto shop business, and by find he means start it. But that was all out of the window now that he was no longer fighting.

And then there was 17, the bakery owner. He needed this money to support himself and his sister. And with her out of it, there was no way in hell he was going down easy.

The announcer finally began to tell the stadium of the first battle. "Alright people are you ready?!!?!" He shouted into the microphone with a ferocity that could only be matched by a wild animal. The excitement of the crowd was more than enough to boost moral for the fighters, who'd grown weary by this time. Asper smiled happily as he slid out of his shirt and began to do some push-ups.

"The first match of the Semi-Finals will be...17 vs Rose!".

Upon hearing that , 17's eyes widened and he turned towards the pink clad bandit who stood off in the corner of the vast room. {No way , no fucking way...she beat 18 earlier...Alright then I'll just have to fight with the ferocity of both of us... } He caught his bearings and flicked a stand of hair out of his eye before staring coldly back at her. And then, 17 gave a smirk as a means of throwing her off guard. It seemed to work as she raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

The two took to the ring at that moment, standing 25 feet from one another. They both took a bow and then took their stances : 17's mirroring the stance used by Japanese Karate Master, Müten Rōshi. Roses stance mirrored the renowned martial artist, Taö Pai Pai. 17 smirked at the somewhat familiar stance she'd taken and rushed on ahead at 2,300 MpS. He charged 2 terajoules of ki into his left and right hands and aimed his left straight at Rose's temple.

Rose brought her arms up to block this attack with the swiftness of the wind. 17 had expected this and quickly brought his right hand to meet her side, sending her flying towards the edge of the arena. Rose recovers as she reaches the corner of the ring and grabs onto the edge, then turns her body and launches herself back into the ring.

17 watches her closely but suddenly, she seemingly fades out of existence. A second later she reappears, delivering a sharp kick to her neck. 17's face twists and contorts into a look of pure pain as he is sent to the ground. He lands face first and turns his head aside to look back at Rose. But he can't seem to move any other part of his body.

{Dammit...she hit me right in a pressure point. God, how could I have been so foolish?! I can't move...wait! i may habe a shot if omly...if only...I have to try this..} and with that on his mind, he began to transfer his ki throughout his whole body at a slow pace , listening as the announcer begins the ten count.

"ONE''

His body aches as he tried to pull through.

"TWO"

The sweat drips down his face in a stream as he moves his fingers and toes.

"THREE"

He could feel it. That energy began to surge through him and filled him to the brim.

"FOUR"

He did it. He lept to his feet and turned back at Rose before popping his neck in the direction he received the kick. He took and new stance and stared at her emotionlessly. "Let's try that again..." He says as she looks on in confusion before taking her stance. This time, Rose was the first to rush into battle, aiming another kick at his temple.

17 was too swift for her and easily moved backwards then grabbed onto her ankle and slammed down into her leg with 2 tons of force. Rose let out a grunt if pain as she was flung back by 17. As soon as she landed on her feet, 17 fired a straightforward beam of ki at her backed by 12 terajoules of energy.

Rose had to act fast. And what was faster than her vanishing technique? She swiftly over her ki throughout her body and faded away, appearing several feet behind 17 as she did this. 17 smirked and redirected his beam to the back of him. The energy flew into the center of the ring right before her eyes and imploded , the shockwave given off from the blast sends her flying onto her back.

As soon as she hit the ground , 17 turned and fired one single ki blast at her chest, sending her skidding across the ring and over the edge.

Rose hung over the side of the arena in a dazed state of mind. She sat up to bring herself back in, but was met with the smirking face of 17 as he applied pressure to her forehead, throwing off her center of gravity and sending her to the grass below.

The announcer looked down at Rose's now unconscious body as it lay there and raised 17's arm "The winner of this match...17!". And with that the crowd was hyped to the fullest. Shouts and cheers and even a few boos filled the air as 17 walked over and lifted up Rose. "Hey come on, wake up." He says as he carries her to the back area


End file.
